


Gentle

by CallaCurieSemi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Porn Without Plot but with some Emotions, Trans Junkrat, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaCurieSemi/pseuds/CallaCurieSemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both gentle their first time. </p>
<p>Roadhog is gentle because he has to be – he has to be careful with Junkrat or he could break him, and Roadhog may be more scared of breaking Junkrat than he’s been afraid of anything in his whole life.</p>
<p>Junkrat is gentle because he doesn’t know what else to do since Hog shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

 They’re both gentle their first time.

Roadhog is gentle because he has to be – he has to be careful with Junkrat or he could break him, and Roadhog may be more scared of breaking Junkrat than he’s been afraid of anything in his whole life.

Junkrat is gentle because he doesn’t know what else to do since Hog shut him up.

The issue is – Junkrat knows what guys like. Or, well, knew what most guys liked. Knew what guys looking for something quick in Junkertown liked. They liked either a guy who kept his mouth shut or a guy who knew how to praise somebody. Considering the first was pretty much impossible for Junkrat, he settled on getting good at the second.

Or, at least, kinda good.

Good enough at faking it to keep them going.

Good enough at telling them how big their cocks were and how great they were at screwing the life out of him that they either got kicks from getting their egos stroked or went through the trouble to choke or gag him (all of which were favorable outcomes, in Junkrat’s opinion). So once he and Hog moved from “weird glances at each other” to "brushing up against each other for a little too long" to “heavy petting”, Junkrat figures he might as well do what he does best.

He has to focus on keeping himself from stuttering, laughing, or saying something stupid, or else he might end up doing all three. He slides into Roadhog’s lap with a “ _god_ , your cock feels _so_ big,” rolls his hips with a “can’t wait to feel it inside me,” stifles the giggle in his throat when he feels Hog’s huge hands wrap around his wrists, knowing he’s gonna get pinned down. He loves it when guys pin him down.

He’s not getting pinned down.

 Why isn’t he getting pinned down?

He looks up; he’d been focusing his attention away from Hog’s face but now he realizes the big guy is just staring at him through the goggles of the mask, burning holes right through them to look Junkrat in the eyes. He’s half way through a “you look hot like this” when he hears Roadhog grunt “stop”.

Junkrat feels his heart skip a beat or three, feels himself start to panic. He can hear Hog talk but he can’t process the words. He fucked it up. He doesn’t know how, but he fucked it up. He probably came off too desperate. Or maybe Hog just changed his mind about wanting to fuck a –

“Junkrat.”

He re-focuses.

“Can you hear me?”

He nods.

“You don’t have to do that.”

He feels Roadhog’s voice reverberate through him like it always does, feels himself shaking against the stability of Hog’s hands around his arms, feels Roadhog’s thumb rubbing tiny circles on the wrist of his left hand. “Uh – you…” he laughs nervously, “you don’t…want me to talk?”

Roadhog tilts his head, still looking directly at him. Junkrat feels his face heat up. “I don’t want you to fake it.”

Oh.

“Oh. Sorry, uh, force of habit?”

“I know,” Roadhog says, still rubbing Junkrat’s wrist. Gently. Carefully. “Don’t want you to feel like you have to do that.” He leans forwards and nuzzles his mask into Junkrat’s neck, and if he thought his face was hot before it must be burning up entirely by now. He can practically hear the blush hit his ears. Roadhog’s voice is deep and low and soothing next to his ear. “Want you to feel safe.”

Junkrat brings his right hand up slowly to press it against the side of Hog’s mask, and Hog leans into the touch, giving a quiet noise of satisfaction. Junkrat leans forwards and wraps his other arm around Hogs neck, holding him close. He feels a bit like shit, to be honest; he’s never really felt safer with anyone than he has with Roadhog, and it’s killing him to think he’s given any impression otherwise. But Hog’s still here, is still holding him, is still strong and warm and _big_ and touching him live he’s the most important thing on Earth. He stays like that for a few minutes, and Hog lets him; he recollects himself to the steady rhythm of Roadhog’s breathing and the soft feeling of his mask pressing into his neck like he was giving it kisses. Then he giggles.

 “So, ah – you – “ he giggles again. “you want me to, um…do you want to keep going?”

“Only if you want to,” Hog replies, still rubbing the snout of his mask against Junkrat’s neck.

“Yeah! I do, mate, I really do, I wanna…” he outright laughs this time, feels his face go red again as his hands finally pull away from Roadhog’s grasp to let his fingers fidget with the straps of Hog’s mask. “I want you to, uh, touch me?”

“Touching you right now,” Hog says as he runs his hands up and down Junkrat’s sides.

Junkrat squirms, and giggles again, grin taking up half his face. “You know what I mean, c’mon, Hog, please?”

He hears a quiet chuckle, barely audible through the mask, and then feels those big hands picking him up and laying him down on the too-thin sleeping bag. He lays there with his hands resting next to his head, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, knees pressed together and hips fidgeting restlessly. He’d probably do damn near anything to get these shorts off immediately, but when Hog grabs Junkrat’s hips he just holds them there for a second, keeping him still.

“Hog, c’mon, you gotta – quit teasin’ me, it‘s not fair, you know. Treatin’ a guy like this.” He giggles again. He wants to be treated like this for the rest of his life, and he knows it for sure when Hog takes one hand off his hip to push up his mask and start kissing his neck. Junkrat moans loudly when Roadhog starts leaving hickeys along his collar bone, hands clutching at the thin fabric of the sleeping bag and hips bucking up. He whines when Roadhog leaves more kisses on top of the bruises, and is giggling again when Hog starts kissing a trail down his chest and stomach. He’s not sure if he’s ever felt this much affection in his life, and he’s pretty sure it’s killing him. Can a guy get kissed to death? Because he’s getting kissed to death.

He can feel his legs shaking by the time Hog’s mouth gets to his hipbones, and he’s pretty sure that his lip is bleeding from being bit at so much but he doesn’t care. He can feel Roadhog’s fingers toying with the tops of his shorts while he sucks more bruises onto his hips, and he opens his mouth to tell him to please for the love of god hurry up but it ends up just coming out as a breathy “Hoggy, _please_.” He feels Roadhog go still for about half a second, and then feels the air hit him as his shorts get pulled off. Hog moves back up to pay some attention to Junkrat’s neck while his hands rub at his thighs, frustratingly close to where Rat wants them to be. He’s about to try begging again until he feels Hog’s hands move.

The first thing he thinks is that holy shit, he must’ve been _wet,_ because even Hog’s thick finger went in easy. The second thing he thinks is holy fuck, Hog’s fingers are _thick_. His left hand gets tangled in Hog’s hair while his right still lies by his head, and he thinks he’d almost look demure if he weren’t rocking his hips in time with Hog’s hand. Would almost look sweet if he weren’t an utter mess right now. He’s too busy focusing on Hog moving inside him to think about what he’s saying, but if he has to guess he’s pretty sure it’s something along the lines of: “fuck, Hog, oh, oh my god, fuck, ooooh my god, Roadhog, please,” interspersed with fits of giggling and moaning.

His voice goes up what must be an entire octave when Hog slips another finger in him. Even like this, Junkrat can tell the sounds coming from his mouth are needy and incoherent. He can’t take it – not with both of them picking up the pace and Hog’s mouth and tongue and teeth still hot on his neck and he’s already sure he’s getting close when Roadhog starts hooking his fingers. Junkrat, for once, comes quietly, gasping shakily as his whole body goes loose.

He whines quietly as Hog pulls his fingers out, but he giggles when Roadhog brings his hand back absolutely soaked, giggles when Roadhog laughs quietly and says “didn’t know you were a squirter,” giggles when Roadhog smiles and grabs his wrists again to keep him from covering up his face, giggles when Roadhog leans in and kisses his cheek and says “you look cute when you’re blushing.” The last one does him in; he can’t stop laughing and kicking his feet while Hog just looks at him.

When he finally calms back down, Hog’s got the mask pulled down all the way again, so he props himself up on one arm and kisses the snout and says “you’re not too bad yourself, you know,” and flops back down. Roadhog just lies down and pulls Junkrat close to him. Junkrat lets his hand rest in Roadhog’s while he falls asleep. He’s not sure if he’ll deny it in the morning or if Hog will.

He hopes neither of them do.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never. Written porn before so I know the pacing is not the best but I wanted more stuff with the Junkers caring about each other in this awful hell wasteland.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
